


I Could Be Bad for You

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, again - blame Donghae for looking so good in a uniform, i need to stop using the word 'fuck' so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Kyuhyun should drunkenly flirt more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Bad for You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this, I just needed it out of my system.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun isn’t usually like this.

 

Kyuhyun is _never_ the one to be this loud or hyper in public.

 

So why, you may ask, is he currently in hysterics, clutching at an unamused Ryeowook, who looks like he’s two seconds away from dropping him and leaving him to fend for himself?

 

One word: Freedom.

 

Kyuhyun was fucking free from university for one whole glorious week – that is seven beautiful days of peace – where he doesn’t have to break his back every night being hunched over books of his laptop, both whilst awake and unconscious.

 

Kyuhyun’s sanity had finally broke.

 

He finally snapped.

 

And poor Ryeowook – his dorm mate and best friend – was tasked with the responsibility of not only deciphering Kyuhyun’s drunken 1 minute phone calls to see where he was, but also getting his intoxicated friend back to their dorm on campus without murdering Kyuhyun in the process.

 

“Can you sober up?” Ryeowook hisses, leading him to the escalator for the subway. “If we get pulled by a cop because your drunken ass won’t shut the fuck up, I’m dumping you on the spot.”

 

Kyuhyun – who towers over Ryeowook – clings to him harder, whining.

 

“Not cool,” he whines pitifully, trying his best to not see two of Ryeowook, or to look down as they move down the escalator.

 

His balance was fucked already, never mind seeing how cramped and small the subway was the closer they got to the bottom.

 

“Trust you to get absolutely trashed at rush hour,” Ryeowook growls, grip tightening around him. “Why couldn’t you be like any other student and get drunk _near_ campus?”

 

“Heechul-hyung’s discount,” Kyuhyun hums, not at all fussed by Ryeowook’s attitude. “He hooked me up.”

 

“Whatever, just don’t breathe for the next five minutes,” Ryeowook warns as they walk off the escalator once they reach the bottom, both trying to look as normal as possible.

 

Kyuhyun tries, he really does.

 

So he goes from looking like he’s about to pass out on his friend, to a mildly touchy friend.

 

Which he never is, so no doubt it looks awkward.

 

“Do I-”

 

“Do not speak, do not breathe,” Ryeowook hisses as they join the mass of bodies waiting for their train to come.

 

Kyuhyun nods, and instantly regrets it because his stomach lurches.

 

Kyuhyun swallows until the tight feeling at the back of his throat vanishes with the nausea, and tries to appear normal by looking at the people around them as they wait, still using Ryeowook as a crutch.

 

No one catches his attention, but someone has gone a little extreme with the perfume, and Kyuhyun’s nose is going to burn off if it doesn’t leave his senses _immediately_.

 

He feels someone brush against his right arm, so he compensates by leaning more on Ryeowook, who hisses.

 

Kyuhyun ignores the smaller male’s threat as he checks out who the fuck was trying to get up close and personal with him.

 

And feels his stomach drop all the way down to his feet.

 

There, standing up close and personal and probably able to smell how much wine Kyuhyun has consumed, is none other than a police officer.

 

An attractive one, too.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a distressed sound, which immediately gets both Ryeowook and the officer’s attention.

 

The ridiculously attractive officer furrows his brows, whilst Ryeowook seems to snatch him away, putting much needed space between them.

 

Which just fucks them, because Kyuhyun has no balance at the best of times, never mind drunk.

 

So when Ryeowook tugs him, panicked that they’re going to get fined on the spot, Kyuhyun’s legs go like jelly and down he goes.

 

Whilst Ryeowook starts frantically hissing for him to get up off his ass, Kyuhyun is too busy trying to keep his stomach down rather than being mortified at how ridiculous he looks right now.

 

“You okay?”

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach warns him to _never_ jerk like that again unless he wants to make this even more embarrassing, as he looks up at the concerned officer.

 

“He’s fine!” Ryeowook reassures, practically yanking Kyuhyun up. “He’s just a ditz.”

 

Kyuhyun needs to react to that, to show something else than him just gawping at the heartthrob of an officer.

 

As the announcement for their train notifies them all of its fast approach, Kyuhyun can feel Ryeowook’s relief next to him.

 

The officer’s gaze runs over him, and Kyuhyun actually has enough sense about him to straighten, to make him look less like a drunken idiot.

 

His mouth opens to tell the officer that he is indeed fine, that he’s just got two left feet.

 

What comes out instead was, “what’s your name?”

 

The officer jerks, surprised. “Pardon?”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that, too easily amused because he has no brain left. “Hello, Pardon.”

 

He can hear Ryeowook’s delayed response as the shorter male realises that Kyuhyun’s just basically fucked them over.

 

The officer’s initial surprised reaction changes swiftly into amusement.

 

“I think someone has a little too much to drink,” the officer comments, and Ryeowook tries to splutter out a denial.

 

“I think we should go for a drink,” Kyuhyun answers instead, concentrating hard not to slur, and Ryeowook shuts up to gawk at him.

 

The officer laughs at that.

 

Luckily – or unluckily, depending on how you look at it – the train comes, and it is chaos as people get on and off it.

 

Ryeowook practically shoves him in a seat, face red with anger and exertion.

 

“Do not move from this seat,” Ryeowook points as he gets shimmied away since he’s standing rather than sitting.

 

Kyuhyun merely groans as he rests his head back against the window, feeling rough from all of the jostling to get on the train.

 

Deciding he’d rather prefer darkness than the blinding lights, Kyuhyun shuts his eyes, and tries to sober up, ready for when they get off the train.

 

As stops come and go, Kyuhyun just concentrates on remaining conscious.

 

When he feels someone sit down beside him, the train moving again, Kyuhyun tries to brave the bright, fast moving world again.

 

Blinking at the harsh lighting, Kyuhyun squints around, checking to see where Ryeowook was.

 

The smaller male was sitting further up, his gaze fixed on Kyuhyun.

 

The slight panic in the male’s face makes Kyuhyun look beside him to see if he has a potential murderer sitting up close and personal.

 

“So he is alive,” the attractive officer from before comments, smiling at Kyuhyun’s staring form. “Thought you had passed out for a second.”

 

“Maybe I have and this is all a drunken dream,” Kyuhyun replies, drinking in just how _gorgeous_ the male is, and wishing he wasn’t so fucking drunk because the chances of him even getting the male’s number or name now was down in the ground.

 

“If this is what you dream about, then I worry for your imagination,” the officer teases, apparently not caring that Kyuhyun was drunk.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head in disagreement, poking at the officer’s chest softly. “You good,” he slurs. “I did good dreaming you up then.”

 

The officer looks even more amused than he did before. “Are you trying to hit on a policer officer?”

 

“I dunno,” Kyuhyun replies, grinning. “Is it working?”

 

The officer barks out a laugh at that, giving Kyuhyun a fond smile.

 

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

Kyuhyun pulls a face. “I ain’t a kid.”

 

“Clearly,” the officer chuckles, rising off his seat.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart starts to race, realising he’s running out of precious time with the most handsome man he’s had the pleasure of seeing in months.

 

“Kyuhyun,” he tells him, hearing the sound of his own approaching stop being announced.

 

“Donghae,” the officer _finally_ tells him his own name, and Kyuhyun needs to find a less desperate way of getting the male’s contact details.

 

Donghae saves him the effort.

 

“Here are my details, in case your friend needs assistance,” Donghae says smoothly, handing over the business-like card that all police officers own to hand out to the public if need be.

 

“This you or the local station?” Kyuhyun squints at the small font.

 

“Both,” Donghae tells him, already moving away, possibly to continue his patrol. “See you around, Kyuhyun. Try not to get into trouble, I don’t want to see you in the back of my car.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t have the chance to make the perverted remark his brain makes, having no filter due to his intoxication, because the officer walks away, greeting people as he passes, heading into the next part of the train.

 

Ryeowook launches into the vacated seat as the train begins to slow.

 

“How the fuck did you manage to not to get arrested for being so drunk?” the smaller male demands. “Or arrested for the shit that comes out of that mouth when you _are_ drunk?”

 

Kyuhyun smiles down at the card.

 

Ryeowook makes a groaning sound of despair.

 

“Trust you to be the only one to flirt with an officer on duty and _not_ get arrested for it.”

 

Kyuhyun ignores his friend’s grumbling for their entire journey back to the dorms.

 

All his drunken brain can think of is the handsome officer named Donghae, and how the male’s goodbye was sounding more and more like a hint.

 

Maybe Kyuhyun should be bad.

 

It’ll be definitely worth it to see Donghae’s face again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That title is causing me to have _severe_ heart palpitations at just picturing Kyuhyun trying to be 'bad' to get Donghae's attention. 
> 
> It would be one huge mess, let's be honest. Kyuhyun is too awkward to be bad. omg it would be adorable and hilarious all at once, and maybe hot, who knows.


End file.
